One Last Chance
by NostalgicSunday
Summary: Hermione has one last chance to tell Draco she loves him, will she take it or will she let it go? It's told backwards, just for something new R&R!
1. The Letter

A/N Okay, here's the first chapter. I wanted to do something different, so the story's backwards, but there's things that say: the previous month, day, year or 4 days earlier and things like that so you know if it changes. Enjoy!  
  
Hermione Granger looked outside the window as she mused about the year's events while fumbling with a letter in her hand, deciding whether or not to open it. Her last year at Hogwarts had made an unexpected twist on her, but Hogwarts did seem to bring something unexpected every year. This year was quite different for it was not Harry who had had an 'adventure' it was Hermione. Even though it was the second last day at Hogwarts, Hermione didn't feel like doing much. She didn't want to wander the grounds and corridors to see a good last look, all she felt like doing was replaying what had happened over the year in her mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
The previous day  
  
Hermione was sitting in the common room crying and thinking like she did every night for two weeks now. Yes, two weeks. If she was counting the weeks did that mean that she really did love him? 'No' she thought it wasn't him who I liked it was.... Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when someone had said her name. She turned around and saw Harry.  
  
"Hermione I just wanted to tell you before it's too late that it was his personality that you liked, not mine."  
  
Hermione looked away, and resumed staring at the fireplace. "Look, Harry you don't understand what it's like to think you're talking to one person, and then find out that it's actually another, especially him."  
  
"It shouldn't matter Hermione, the only thing that should is that you liked him and that's it."  
  
"But he lied to me! And..... and......just leave me alone." A couple minutes later she heard the seventh year's boy's dormitory door close. Why was she the only one that thought it was wrong? Was it? It was the100th time that she thought of that question, and it was the only one that she really cared about answering.  
  
13 Days Earlier  
  
Hermione dragged herself out of bed, dreading that she would see Malfoy in the corridor. Even the mention of his name made her hot with anger but also a feeling of sadness, hate, and love all rolled into one. For it was only yesterday since she found out. How could he do that to her? She quickly grabbed all her books for that day, and headed straight for the history of magic classroom, thankful that she didn't have potions, transfiguration, and care of magical creatures, as she would have to see the Slytherins which would mean having to see Malfoy. She even skipped breakfast as to avoid that from happening, plus she needed the extra time for sleep. Weighed down with too many questions before going to sleep is a bad thing.  
  
As she was just about to enter the classroom, he walked by her. She tried to turn away quickly but he was already staring at her with a pleading look. Like a lonely puppy locked up in its kennel. Their eyes had only locked for a second, and as he was just about to say her name, she turned the doorknob to the classroom and walked in. Hermione felt triumphant yet sad. How could she have done that to him? But he deserved it. One part of her wanted to run out of the door and embrace him and tell him that she was sorry, the other part wanted to start yelling at him. But instead she found a seat, sat down and took out a quill and some parchment.  
  
Draco stood outside the history of magic classroom door and stared at it in disbelief. How could she do this to him? He knew that he had lied to her but only because he had to. It's not like he could have told her earlier. He wasn't allowed. 'It was because of his name' he thought. His stupid name! Malfoy.how he hated that name. People always assumed that he was exactly like his father, and that he'd end up dead trying to escape from Azkaban just like Lucious did. Even though he had taunted Hermione for five years, he had told her that he never meant a word of it, and that was true. He regretted those five years so much. And recently regretted that he could've told Hermione the truth earlier, because he never wanted to see her get hurt.  
  
It didn't take long for him to find out that she was avoiding him. Apparently she had even skipped every meal just to avoid him. How was he ever going to talk to her again if he didn't think of something fast? But what could he do. He obviously couldn't just walk up to her. Finally, after much pacing he ran up to his dormitory, and immediately began to write.  
  
Hermione lay on her bed, trying to concentrate on her history of magic homework. But her mind kept drifting to him. That's all she thought about all day. And it seriously felt like her head was going to explode! 'I wouldn't be surprised if it actually did.' She thought, and looked back at her paper. She had written one word down, and it had no relation to 'when the Ministry of Magic was formed.' The word on her paper seemed to seep through the paper and into her mind, and made her fall into a deep sleep: happy?  
  
Draco ran out of his dormitory as soon as it was finished. He ran right out of the portrait, and caused two 3rd years to fall. He quickly apologized and hurried off to find Harry Potter. For the first time in his life he actually needed his help. Which didn't make things a whole lot better. He and Ron really seemed protective of Hermione. And they probably thought that Hermione was right to ignore him. Not knowing where he would find him, he checked the library, the great hall, and was about to go to the Gryffindor portrait when he found him. "Harry." He said while panting "I need your help."  
  
Harry stared at Draco and then finally said "With what?"  
  
Draco sighed in relief and handed Harry a letter "Can you please give this to Hermione?" He asked his voice with hope and concern.  
  
"I will, but I can't promise that she'll open it."  
  
Draco nodded and started to turn "Thanks" He said and walked off.  
  
Harry looked at the envelope that had in bright gold letters the word: Hermione in a messy urgent looking scroll. He doubted that Hermione would read it or even take it, but it was worth a try. 'Helping Malfoy, never thought I'd see the day' Harry thought, and walked inside the common room.  
  
He didn't see Hermione down there, so he asked Lavender if she could go get her. A couple minutes later Hermione came down.  
  
"This is Harry right?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
Harry gave a sort-of-smile-not-really look, and handed her the letter.  
  
"What's this?" She asked.  
  
"It's from Draco." He said, and saw the smile from her face slide.  
  
"I don't want it, you can tell him that I never want to talk to him again."  
  
"Hermione, just take the letter! You don't have to open it just take it. But I think you should read it."  
  
Hermione grabbed the letter, and stormed back up to the dormitory.  
  
~***~  
  
When she was lying in her bed that night, she contemplated the thought of opening the letter, but resisted. Was she truly being stupid? Or was she doing the right thing? Ron was on neither side, and didn't say what she should do. She knew that Harry agreed with Draco. And she was in the middle of the two sides and felt like she was being pulled apart by an invisible force.  
  
That night when Draco was lying in his bed, he hoped that Hermione had read his letter, it was his last chance to tell her that he was sorry. But shouldn't he be mad at Hermione like she was mad at him? He felt like he was in the middle of an invisible thing of nothing that meant so much.  
  
And both wanted to scream.  
  
Another A/N- There's the first chapter hope you liked it, and hopefully it wasn't confusing! Please review, and tell me what you think. Flames are welcome. I do not own any of the characters and such J.K Rowling does. Thanks ApricotKisses for telling me to write another fic, and giving me some ideas!!!! Inspired by the song title 'Name' by the Goo Goo Dolls 


	2. In a Knot

Okay, so this is the second chapter. Things will be explained so you will understand the first chapter more…hopefully! Enjoy!

The day before (from where we last left off) Night time

"Harry come on!" Hermione huffed, as she tried to get Harry to go into the Forbidden Forest with her.

"I don't want to break school rules." Harry said unreassuringly. 

"You always break the rules. What's the matter with you?" She asked.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Tell me." She said pressingly.

"Well…. It's sort of hard to explain. And I've wanted to tell you since, April but you won't like it, and you'll hate me."

"Just tell me!"

"I'm not Harry."

"What do you mean you're not Harry?" She asked immensely amused.

"I'm, well you're not going to believe this but. I'm inside of Harry's body." 

"And let's just pretend I believe you for a second. Who have I been talking to?" She asked sarcastically. 

" Remember in April when I was so mean to you that day, and we had had transfiguration, and we were trying to switch bodies." Hermione nodded, and 'Harry' continued on with his story. "Well, there was a sort of mix-up, and I went into Harry's body, and Harry has well 'vanished' so to say, until they find a counter-spell to replace us into our original bodies." 

"So are you telling me, that I've been talking to a different person?" She asked shocked. 'Harry' nodded. "So then, who have I been talking to for the last three months?" 

Silence

"WHO?" She yelled impatiently.

"Draco, Malfoy."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. Words could not explain how she felt. After a few minutes of just staring in unbelievable shock at whom she thought was Harry, she re-closed her mouth, and then the yelling began. "Malfoy! You are so disgusting! I can't believe this! Get away from me right now before I strangle you! I never ever want to see you again! Get away from me!" 

"Hermione, how can you…" but he was cut off, because Hermione had walked away. 

****

Earlier that day, in the morning

Hermione awoke with the sunlight beaming down on her face. She smiled. The last few months at Hogwarts had been great. It had also helped that she was now the girlfriend of Harry Potter. He had changed and something about him had made Hermione take a second look. For the last six years he had just been a friend to Hermione, but again as she had already said something about him had changed, and made her like him as something more. These last few months had made Hermione appreciate things so much more, but they also had reminded her that she would be leaving soon. In two weeks and one day, she would leave Hogwarts forever. Hermione decided that later on that night she would ask Harry to go with the forest with her. It was always great to watch stars from a place she had found in sixth year. The spot was close to the lake with not too many trees, and seemed perfect. 

~***~ 

"Good morning Ron." She said as she walked down the stairs into the common room.

"Good morning Hermione." They both walked through the portrait hole and headed on down to breakfast. As soon as they entered the great hall, Ron had remembered that he had forgotten his transfiguration essay he had worked on all night and ran back up to the common room. Hermione proceeded to the Gryffindor table. "Good morning." She said brightly to Harry, as she kissed him on the cheek. "How long did you and Ron stay up finishing your transfiguration essays?" She asked.

"Not too long, only until four o'clock, I would guess." He said sarcastically.

Hermione smiled, and started to eat her breakfast. 

Draco looked at Hermione. He would have to tell her soon. It was killing him that she didn't know he was inside of Harry's body. And they were ready to perform the counter-spell on him tomorrow night! He would have to tell her soon. It was just that he didn't want to hurt her. And didn't know how she would react, but was guessing that it would be very badly. 'But it shouldn't matter' he thought. It was he who she was going out with not Harry. 'But' another voice said 'you've been lying to her for the last three months that you were Harry.' Draco sighed rather loudly, and finished the rest of his breakfast. 'I'll have to tell her tonight.' 

~***~

All that was on Draco's mind was 'how he was going to tell Hermione' there was no easy way to break the news to her. He should've done this a long time ago. But he wasn't allowed. But that didn't mean he had to go out with her! But he liked her. Loved her. And now he had put him in the most dreadful situation ever!

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." He said. "Just tired." 

Hermione didn't look convinced, but went back to her notes. 'He'll tell me sooner or later she thought' and concentrated more on her notes, but even that didn't really reassure her, which was very frustrating. 

She'll know. That was what he kept thinking all day. In a few hours she'll know the truth. He had been thinking of different scenarios of what would happen, and none he liked. For he knew that she would not accept him as Draco. The only way she would ever accept him was as if he was inside of someone else which was the situation right now. And that made it harder for him to think of how she liked him as a person, but it would always matter about the past. Although if he were in her shoes, and she told him that she was someone else he would get pretty angry too. 

~***~

As dinnertime drew closer, he swore that his heart was going to pop out of him. It was beating really hard and very fast; he could even hear it in his head. He had the worst headache ever, and his stomach wasn't peachy either. Oh how he wished he was himself again, and he wouldn't have to tell Hermione anything. But then how would he tell her that he loved her if he was his own self again? Too many questions he kept asking himself, and he seriously thought that he would drive himself mad.

Hermione could tell that there was something really bothering Harry, a lot. But she tried to ignore it and convince herself that _if _there were anything wrong with him he would tell her soon. 

And that he did.

(As you already know, because you've already read the night-time part of the story)

I realize that this may have been a little confusing with the character changes and that. So I'm going to write a summary to say what's happened so far (in the correct order) Hermione's going out with Harry, who is actually Draco inside of Harry's body. He tells her the truth and she gets really upset. 13 days later, Draco (who is now out of Harry's body) gives Harry a letter, which Hermione refuses to read. 

A/N- Hopefully, if you were confused, this chapter and the summary helped. But at least now you know that Harry is actually Draco, which will help clear any confusion with the first chapter. Thank you FictionLuverNessi, ApricotKisses, and Spidergal for reviewing! I do not own any of the characters and such, J.K Rowling does.

Please review, I live off them.J Flames are welcome!


	3. How it began

****

About 3 months earlier, night time

Draco's eyes flashed open. He looked around at his surroundings. 'Red curtain' he thought. Then he remembered. He was trapped inside Harry Potter's body. And was now in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. "Great." He muttered "Just great."

****

Professor Dumbledore's office, earlier that day

"Mr. Malfoy, I am afraid the counter-spell will take awhile."

"Exactly how long will it take?" Draco asked nervously.

"Oh, don't worry you'll be back to normal before you go home for summer holidays."

"Is there an exact date?"

"About 2 weeks before the last day of school." Draco opened his mouth in shock. Almost three months of being Potter gross! "Mr. Malfoy, please I ask that you do not tell anybody as we are not certain of Mr. Potter's whereabouts. So in the meantime you will be Mr. Potter."

Earlier, right after transfiguration class

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked.

'Harry?' thought Draco. 'Who the heck is _she_ calling Harry? "Don't call _me_ Harry, I'd never be that lousy piece of filth." Draco saw Hermione raise her eyebrows like he was crazy.

"Should I take you to the hospital wing then?"

"What exactly are you rambling on about Granger?"

"Granger? Are you trying to act like Malfoy or something?" Why was Harry acting so weird?

Draco was stumped, why all of a sudden was Granger calling him Harry, and asking if he was acting like himself? "What **are** you talking about? I am…." Just then he got a glimpse of something red and gold on his robes. He looked down and saw a red and gold tie, and the Gryffindor crest! He looked at his hands….they weren't the usual long and pale hands that were normally his. Then it struck him, he lifted his hand shakily, and felt his forehead and just as he suspected he felt a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. He opened his mouth but no words could be found, he didn't know what to do, he was panicking. Then without warning his legs took off and he was running through the corridors back into the transfiguration classroom.

"Yes Mr. Potter can I help you?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"There must've been a mix-up in class, I'm not Potter it's Draco Malfoy, I'm stuck in his body! What am I going to do, get me out of here get me out of this _thing!_"

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy, and follow me."

****

A few hours earlier that day, transfiguration class

"Today we will be learning a very complicated type of transfiguration where you will attempt to switch into an owls body. In the past there has never been any 'problems' but if there happens to be any 'mix-ups' please tell me right away!"

The class nodded, and began. And that was when it happened.

Draco Malfoy looked into his book one more time, he wanted this to go right, not that he had no doubt that it wouldn't, he was a Malfoy of course he couldn't possibly do anything wrong, it was just for extra 'safety measures.' He tapped his wand once on his owl, then once on himself. Something that felt like a piece of parchment hit him on the back, so naturally he turned around but only saw the rest of the class trying to switch. He scanned the room for Harry Potter it was obviously his doings who else would've hit him with a piece of paper. He caught a glimpse of him, and something odd happened. It was like he had been thrown off his seat and was now flying through the air. Then he was back in his regular seat. 'Odd' he thought 'very odd.'

Summary- so this is in April, where Draco switches bodies with Harry, and now has to pretend that he's Harry Potter. Once again if this was confusing sorry!

A/N-Sorry this was a short chapter. And sorry that I haven't updated in like a month but I was away at camp and there of course was no computer. So I'll try and update soon, hopefully tomorrow, and I'll try and make it longer. All of these characters do not belong to me they belong to J.K Rowling. : )

Thanks to ApricotKisses, Katie Weasley, Bloody Love, The Dark Elfy Chick, and Snidget aka Snitch for reviewing! 


End file.
